Crying Wolf
by Terri B
Summary: Bruce is trying to drive Sasha insane, meanwhile Dick can't help but wonder why he has to bring the food.


Disclaimer: DC owns the characters; I'm just living in denial right now.  
  
**This short story takes place after the current Robin and Detective Comics.   
  
  
Crying Wolf  
  
Dick had his key in the door of Wayne Manor when it was opened quickly, a strong-looking woman held a gun a few inches away ready to pounce on him. Dick's eyes opened wide in surprise, this was probably a good thing because she took it as fear of her gun instead of surprise of an unexpected situation. Dick held up his hands.  
  
"I'm not armed." He peeped. "I'm Dick Grayson, Bruce's ward. Is he here?"  
  
Sasha narrowed her eyes but opened the door for him, "I expected you to be a little more preppy."  
  
Dick grinned, "I rebelled at an early age. He couldn't get me on a golf course if he paid me."  
  
"Funny I've never seen him on a golf course either. He's in the study."  
  
Dick smiled and breezed into the study, only half knocking. The house rules were different when there was company, especially company who didn't know Bruce's secret.   
  
"Your bodyguard almost killed me. I think I'm in love."  
  
Bruce smiled faintly while grabbing at the bag of take-out Dick sported. "I'm starving."  
  
"You need to learn how to cook." Dick answered, stealing the bag back. "I got a sub for your lady friend."  
  
"Sasha! Come quick!!" Bruce yelled. Sasha was in the room in a matter of seconds, her gun drawn. She stood ready to attack. Bruce held up the bag. "Dick got you a sandwich." He said with his sweetest grin. Sasha glowered at him with a hateful stare but grabbed the bag anyway and left the room in a huff.  
  
"I love doing that." He snickered. Dick just shook his head.   
  
"She's going to end up shooting you one of these days."  
  
"Either that or quit, I'm hoping for the second."  
  
"They'll just hire someone else you'll disapprove of."  
  
Bruce gave a labored sigh.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do...quit my job and be your stand-in bodyguard?" Dick joked. Bruce's eyes opened wide to the idea, a smile across his face.  
  
"Don't even think about it...not after how I've seen you treat Sasha."  
  
Bruce decided that it wasn't best to argue with a man who brings him food so he silently finished his sandwich and waited for Dick to state the real reason he was there.  
  
"So ah...speaking of Tim, " Dick rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably while Bruce rolled his eyes. "You're not his favorite person right now."  
  
"Am I ever?" Bruce asked quietly.   
  
"He has your picture pinned to his dart board!" Dick argued. "And his aim is getting a lot better the past few days."  
  
"All of you rebelled at one time or another." Bruce answered simply.  
  
Dick snorted, "Well that could have been because someone, namely you, was acting like a total spaz."  
  
"Spaz?" Bruce repeated, having to hold in his laughter.  
  
"I'm bringing the word back ok." Dick argued (knowing full well that he could not swear in a non-angstful story read by the masses). "The point is you shouldn't have..." Dick checked behind him for any sign of Sasha lurking about. "old-tay oiler-spay" He whispered.  
  
"Subtle." Bruce answered; a less than amused look darkened his face. "It needed to be done."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bruce was about to say something but the thought escaped him, "I'm not sure, check back with me in a month."  
  
Dick rolled his eyes at the seeming cryptic answer, highly typical, he thought. "Fine I'm out of here, before Sasha decides to shoot one of us for the heck of it." Dick headed to the front door but waited as he heard Bruce yell out again.  
  
"Sasha!!"  
  
Sasha wasted no time to get to the study where Bruce sat. Dick had to give the woman credit for perseverance.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, her nerves were severed to the breaking point.  
  
"Who Wants To Be A Millionaire is on!" He said brightly.   
  
Dick hurried out the door before he busted out laughing. He could almost hear Sasha pulling her own hair out. Oh well...if anyone deserved a good beating it was Bruce.  



End file.
